Naruto: CotPC Book 1: The Awakening
by The FudgeInc. Owner
Summary: Note: CotPC stands for Child of the Phoenix Chronicles. Duntan lives with his relatives in a village called Mitouzu Town. When he is attacked by ninja, he learns about a land full of ninja and secrets that could even destroy his life.


_**Naruto: The Child of the Phoenix Chronicles;**_

_**a fanfic written by "The FudgeInc. Owner"**_

_**Author's Notes: **_This fanfic may not seem like a Naruto story in the beginning, but please hear me through and wait until future episodes. That is when the real Naruto characters will appear. I do not own any real Naruto characters, and I never will, but the new characters that are in my story are mine, and you must get permission if you wish to use them in your own story. Also note that this story is in an Alternate Universe (AU).

_**Book 1: The Awakening**_

_Episode One:_

_Mysterious Ninja?!? A New Legacy Begins!_

The usual flock of birds chirping flew above the emerald-green hills of a village called Mitouzu Town, a very, rather small, rectangular area with apartments the size of about a classroom's width from left to right.

The heat radiating from the sun notified the villagers that it was a very peaceful day indeed. In fact, about three-quarters of the village were out and about. The other quarter were either inside their homes or at work.

Cheerful, happy children were enjoying the last days of summer, because in two more weeks, they would be back on the school bus, riding to school.

In the northwestern part of Mitouzu, two tall men were standing outside their apartments, one with short, blond hair and with huge muscles, the other with a black, greasy hair with a rather large stomach and with a mustache.

The bigger-muscled of the two looked at the other and asked, "So, Melanio, how's the family doing? I haven't spoken-never mind spoken-_**seen**_you in a month!" Melanio waited a moment, combing his mustache with his hand and finally spoke, "Well, my wife and two sons are really excited about the Sunrise Picnic tomorrow, so that'll be a blast for them!"

Melanio put his palm over his forehead and looked toward the hard, paved streets, due to the blinding sun above the heavens. His lips turned from a smile to a disgustful grin. "What are you looking at, Melanio?" the bigger-muscled of the two asked. "Look over there, Wendell," Melanio said.

Wendell looked out to the hard streets and had spotted two figures turning a corner with dark, black robes to hide their appearance.

"Those two figures are out again, Melanio. I have large suspicions for them." Melanio started forward when Wendell stopped him with his free hand, "You haven't heard the rumors lately, have you?" he asked, "Those two have been seen in the village for a few days now, and when someone gets into at least a radius of twenty-five feet, they end up dead!"

Melanio raised an eyebrow in an 'Oh really?' kind of way. After, he just stared down the road, with rage hiding within him. The figures turned a corner as the two men walked into their apartments.

About a few blocks down the road, the two figures were strolling on the side in silence until the shorter of the two asked in a deep voice, "So what are we doing here? I've asked once every day and you haven't answered!"

The other grinned under his cloak at him and said, "Lord Orochimaru sent us to capture the boy and bring him to him. He's trying to eliminate future ninja that could destroy his plans in a few years. Does that answer your question?"

The other thought while walking about what he had heard. Finally, after several long moments, he spoke, "You can't mean the Child of the-"

The other raised his hand and launched a powerful blow to his stomach. He coughed while grasping for air while holding his stomach.

"You idiot! We are not allowed to speak of it! Anyone could know that we are rouges here in an unfamiliar village!" he said to the man, still gasping for air.

They passed a nearby mailbox while a big, blond boy snuck behind it and watched quietly. He followed their trail and snuck behind other objects until they both disappeared in mid-air.

"Where the he-?" Right when the boy realized it, he was too late. A knife-like weapon cut against his skin and a deep gash full of gushing blood quickly spread out of it.

The lifeless body fell top the ground with his last face full of shock still etched on it. The figures disappeared into the outside, unknown world.

Nearly half a mile away from the boy's death, the noisiest apartment stood, shadowing a patch of grass outside it.

Apartment #74 stood in the open, surrounded only by trees, clouds and rocks. This made it a settlement well wanting for vacationers from anywhere.

Six people with different personalities lived here. Everyday, there were three kinds of times. The first was when it was very normal like everyday. The second was when someone got in trouble, causing a ruckus. The last was when there was complete silence and nobody spoke. What was weird was that those happen... _**in order**_!

The oldest was Grandma Lenayou, who had a dark, blond hair with shaggy bones and a well-boned face. The second-oldest was Grandpa Morter. He had a silver-whitish color of hair with large muscles and freckles scattered over his face.

There were two different descendants from two different families, also. The oldest of the descendants had black, spiky hair and a gothic look to his appearance. The other was taller, but had sparkly blue hair (Strange for a boy, isn't it?) With skinnier bones and some bad bruises.

Finally, there was the youngest two who lived there. The older of the two was a girl with cream-colored hair and a dusty face, with some well-looking bones in between. Finally, the youngest who lived here was a boy with brown hair, skinny bone and a very large forehead.

There was something strange about the youngest. Whenever he passed people with either a dull-green colored suit and a bandana with a circle-like symbol, or a person with a moon mask over his head, they would either stare, welcome him, or even hug him.

That is everything about the family, and nothing will ever change... Except, today, that boy will uncover a mystery about his past!

Around noontime, the sky was gleaming with the most beautiful colors of blue and purple. Everybody was outside already, other than Duntan.

Duntan awoke from his bead with messy hair and a sleepy-looking face. He had slept horribly the night before, so he needed his shut-eye.

"Just ten more minutes, mommy..." Duntan said, faintly. He soon hit his pillow with his eyes shut, still recalling an image with cream hair and a greasy face...

_**BANG!**_ Duntan woke up woke up with a burst and yelled, "Everybody, wake up! There's a gun being fired, and-!"

Duntan realized that his two-year older sister, Angela, was holding two frying pans in her hand with a frown o her face.

"It's a frying pan, knucklehead, and you're the only one asleep!" she spoke. **"**_**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!? YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME **_**DEAF!" **Duntan said at the top of his lungs, half screaming, half yelling.

After several long moments, Angela left his bedroom and Duntan laid in his bed. Right after being fully awake, he left his bedroom...

Right there, he looked out the window. It was very sunny and beautiful out. He rushed to his alarm clock in silence until-

"_**AHH!! IT'S TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON! I'LL DESTROY YOU, ANGELA!!!**_**"**

He rushed down the narrow steps, outside his room, passing the doors that said, in a bronze color, 'Izuni', the oldest cousin, 'Nami', his favorite cousin, 'Lenayou and Morter', his grandparents, and finally, 'Angela', from left to right from his bedroom door.

As he arrived in the dimly lit sitting room, with leather furniture sets sitting on the wall and a flat-screen television in the upper-right corner, he bolted when he spotted his sisters hair. "Here's payback, Angela!" Duntan said.

He jumped into the air, arms first, and dove for his sister. Just when he thought he'd smash his sister's head, Duntan missed and crashed into the glass fireplace, only around twenty feet away from Angela.

"_**OW! MY HEAD!**_**" **Duntan yelled as he grabbed his head, sobbing in pain. Angela walked from the couch and picked up Duntan, wiping off the wet, red blood from the new cut.

"You really have to stop killing yourself. You've gotten four cuts already this summer!" Nami exclaimed to Duntan, as he approached the kitchen. He got on his feet and cleaned his tearful eyes with his arm.

The kitchen had a large, wood table with several chairs scattered around it. A counter with many foods and untensils were scattered around the rather big kitchen. Another television was at the end of the table with a microwave oven a short distance away. The back porch had a tremendous view of the woods outside and sunlight glinted over it.

Nami was sitting on the chair closest to them, with his sparkling hair gleaming in their sight. Her large olive eyes were following Duntan's movements, as if imitating him.

"Yeah. Thanks," Duntan said to Nami as he approached and hugged him, his eyes closing.

Grandma Lenayou was walking up the stairs from the basement door, which was right behind Duntan's right, and continued up. "What happend here? Angela, did you do it again?!?" she asked, her eyes staring directly at her as she looked behind. "Sorry!" Angela proclaimed.

Grandma Lenayou's face turned into a big smirk, as she pointed over to a dark corner in the kitchen. It was only a meter from Nami's seat, in a corner that barely reached the bright sunlight.

"You know what you need to do!" Grandma Lenayou said to Angela. Angela's smile turned into a huge frown as she dragged herself over to the corner, holding one of the six chairs in one hand, the other reaching for the walls so she wouldn't fall, since the floor wasn't level.

Izuni appeared from the distant basement door, eyeballing the scene and listening closely. His black hair changed its color from black to brown, due to the sun's bright rays.

Duntan turned from his spot and jumped slightly, spooked from his cousin's recent appearance.

Grandma Lenayou caught the action of the youngest child from the corner of her dark blue eyes and spoke calmly, "Did you move the belongings, Izuni?"

Nami carefully watched Izuni, while Angela turned her neck to see what's happening. The spiky-haired boy signed and spoke, "Yes. I moved all of Angela and Duntan's belongings into the car. There departure back to Sealong Isle will be ready for tomorrow," he finished in one long breath.

"Good! You can have the basement for you room, while Nami can have Duntan's room. Or, would you like Nami's or Angela's after they leave?" Grandma Lenayou said, clasping her palms together after the first word. Izuni turned around, heading for the upper level stairs and said, stopping, "I'd prefer the basement. Thank you."

Izuni continued up the stairs, watching the group while descending to the upper level hallway, which was cast in shadows.

The afternoon went by fast. After Izuni went upstairs, Grandma Lenayou prepared lunch for them quickly, since Duntan's hunger would cause a huge, annoying noise and would scare the village.

She had prepared a banquet of ramen, which were Japanese noodles in a bowl with vegetables, meat and many sauces and spices spread within the meal.

Duntan scarfed the bowl down as fast as he could, getting most of the ramen over himself than within his stomach. After munching four servings of the banquet, he sat in his chair, with him using a toothpick for his teeth. He thanked Grandma Lenayou for the meal as he walked into the bathroom. Nami's, Grandma Lenayou's, Angela's, and yes, even Izuni's eyebrows were twitching because of the recent scene that occurred.

The bathroom wasn't that special. It had the exact same objects that you can find in every bathroom: toilet, sink, cabinets, and a washing machine (Well, not _**EVERY **_bathroom!). Duntan turned on the light switch and reached for the cabinet door, which held the toothpaste, toothbrushes, creams, wipes and other objects needed for refreshment. He took out his toothbrush, placed some blue mint toothpaste on it and began brushing.

After doing so, he stripped out of his bedtime clothing, which had white-grey clouds all over it, which was a jumpsuit, and his red sleeping cap and started to dress in his bedtime clothes.

Nearly five minutes past since Duntan went into the bathroom. The table was being cleaned up and everybody went back to their normal things they do: Nami took out his novel called 'The Bonfire of Dreams', which he read every chance he got; Izuni returned to his dark room upstairs, which was directly above the upper-right corner in the living room, if looking out from the stairs; Grandma Lenayou returned to watching her sope-operas; and Angela, well, she needed the downstairs bathroom.

"Hurry up!' Angela yelled, banging on the bathroom door. The door flung open, with Duntan in his usual red and gold shirt, which looked like a moon since they were in that shaped, his green shorts with specks of what looked like pebbles over it, and his blue and bronze sneakers tied together, tightly.

"I was taking my time!" Duntan replied. Angela made a stupid grin on her face as she shoved Duntan out of the way and closed the door.

"Sheesh. Hey grandma, since it's a beautiful day out, can I take a walk?" Duntan asked Grandma Lenayou. She turned her head towards Duntan, eyeballing him and said, "Alright. Just be careful There's something weird going on in the town!"

Duntan shook his head and bowed in a slow motion to thank his grandma as he dashed out of the front door, leaving the memories of his past life in the house in his wake.

The black pavement outside of Apartment #74 was covered in sunlight, showing the sky as if you were looking into a mirror. The distant hills gleamed and glittered with an emerald color.

Duntan reached the handlebars just outside the door and jumped across the stairs. He landed safely on the ground, knees bent, and started for the road, until he stopped.

A bright yellow sedan was speeding across the street, turning into a corner and parking into the olive colored garage. Duntan heard the car doors open and slam, as a man with white-silver colored hair roamed straight towards Duntan.

Grandpa Morter stood, holding a jug of what looked like red wine. Duntan's mouth opened wide as he jumped onto Grandpa Morter and hugged him. He fell backwards onto the ground, as Grandpa Morter began chuckling.

"Good morning and good afternoon, Duntan!" Grandpa Morter said, patting Duntan's brown hair and positioning himself, reaching off the hard ground.

"Why weren't you here, Grandpa, when I woke up?" Duntan asked, reaching for the jug of red wine and giving it to Grandpa Morter.

"Well, you know that the Sunrise Picnic is coming up, so I went and got some wine here to celebrate!" he replied. "and to ask you, why weren't _**you **_awake?"

Duntan pondered for a moment, and finally said, "Well... I think that I drank too much soda on Wednesday, so I couldn't sleep that night. So I went to sleep earlier last night and-well-ended up waking up at twelve, thanks to Angela resetting my alarm clock to the off position!"

Grandpa Morter chuckled again, this time louder. He walked up to the front door and went inside, calling for Grandma Lenayou.

Duntan eyed the apartment and started to stroll away, approaching the empty streets.

A flock of eagles flew over Duntan, as he looked up, surprised to see so many eagles in one place!

Duntan continued walking for ten minutes, turning a corner, passing many apartments, and soon he'd be back at Apartment #74.

Dark clouds began to form above the sky. Drops of rain splashed on the hot road, forming mist. Duntan looked up, forming a mad grin on his face.

"I need to watch the weather more often," he said to himself. He found himself outside the mist in not time, but something was wrong here...

A rustling noise formed in a nearby tree. He bolted, facing the tree. "This is bad!" he thought. He started to head back to the way he came, but a deep voice said, "You can't escape us!"

Duntan turned around, quickly. Two figures in black robes, partially covers in leaves, appeared. Duntan started shaking violently, scared.

"You're going to be our next victim!" the other of the two said.

They both reached for their robes and threw them off to a distant patch of grass. Both of the men made grins, as Duntan began shaking even harder.

Both of the men wore green undergarments, with a headband over their forehead, that had a sound note over it.

One of the two had long, gray hair, while the other was bald, but with little strings of blond hair over his head.

"Who are you?!?" Duntan asked. His appearence turned pale after their reply, "We're ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound, and we are going to kill you!" the bald ninja spoke, laughing.

Duntan dropped to his knees, shivering and shaking more violently than before. His body was numb; his insides freezing. He was so scared that he couldn't call for help.

A memory struck into his mind. He felt like death was stirring near him, beginning to pull him into the afterlife, where his mom-where his dad was-where he would never see the light of day again...

'_A fiery blaze covered the sanctuary where Duntan had lived-where he'd been born. The echo of his mother's last scream resounded in his mind, like a skipping record player. He stood outside his own house, covered in shock, fear, pain and anger. His insides were going to burst if he saw his brother ever again-'_

Duntan returned back to reality. He stood up again, regaining former confidence. The two ninja chuckled a little, embracing themselves for battle. They reached into a container and took out knife-like weapons.

"It's your turn to die, kid!" the ninja with long hair yelled. He charged forward, speeding for his next kill. Duntan thought, "I have to protect myself! If I die here, I'll never be able to kill... him!"

The ninja raised his weapon, preparing to cut against Duntan's pale, bloody skin. He tightened his grip, and shoved his arm towards Duntan's direction, aiming for his heart...

"_**DIE, KID!"**_

_To be continued..._

_Next time on Naruto: CotPC (Child of the Phoenix Chronicles): _"Ever since my brother destroyed my only home, and even killed my parents, I've been wanting revenge. He told me that I must become stronger if I wish to kill him. If I can't destroy two worthless, measly ninja, then how will I accomplish my goal and avenge my mother and father?!?" Duntan asked narratively.

_Next Time:_

_A Splendid Warrior Is Born! The Secret of the Sound Village!_

_**Author's Notes: **_Once again, please wait until future episodes if you think that this is not a Naruto story and should be deleted. I promise that's when it will become a real one. Also, I'd love some suggestions if anyone has one, since I just joined.

Please read and review!


End file.
